Williams Thatcher
}} William Thatcher is a young who is currently on a journey to find what he wants in life. Currently this journey has taken him into , the first half of the . His goal in life at the moment is unknown as well though he is split between becoming a pirate or marine but is open to more options. He is on sailing towards the New World, hitching rides on ships and making money wherever he can in order to do so. As a kid, Thatcher ate the Pin Pin no Mi giving him the ability to manipulate and generate life force. Appearance Thatcher is a young man with a slim but fit physique. His attire consists of some type of leather jacket that he wears over a white muscle shit. At time he will either roll his jacket sleeves up or take it off during battles where something like a jacket can restrict movement. Below his waist, Thatcher wears jeans and regular shoes seemingly never changing this or anything about his attire. Around his neck he keeps with him a pair of tags that he holds dear to his heart. They were given to him by his mentor back on his homeland that thought Thatcher would become a great leader one day no mater what his path was. If somehow taken or destroyed, Thatcher's anger boils over and he attacks out of pure hatred. Personality Thatcher is a very lively person that emphasizes nearly everything no mater how big or small. This isn't just because he ate the Pin Pin no Mi, as a kid Thatcher was active and expressive in many things. He played sports in the school he was enrolled into and even participated in martial arts. His energetic and active attitude allowed him to accomplish most feats during his time in school and followed him into his later years in life. Sports and martial arts weren't the only thing that he partook in at school. Thatch was also very intelligent during these years and would find time to occupy his mind by studying and researching history and recent events. Thatcher keeps up with current events and people, he can never meet a specific person in his life but know who they are. Thatcher however would sometimes be too smart for his own good as his teachers and mentors would say. For a young child he knew much more things than kids his age. While this was a good thing it was also a little too much for his young mind at the time. Thatcher understood information he read and researched on because he would go deep into what he was learning however what made what he did so bad was that he gained a belief that he was superior to many of his peers and elders because of this. Thatcher will quickly tell of on a person or make a comment to certain things that his input isn't required in. His prime targets are usually anyone with power like a marine or a captain of a pirate crew. Thatcher's actions in mouthing off so easily to authoritative figures usually ends in some physical altercation. There have been several instances where his cheeky responses would end with him in serious trouble. A weakness of Thatcher is women. Although he was taught not to bring harm upon a woman as a kid there have been instances that he has. Instead his weakness in women is his overwhelming lusts for women especially those with beauty and an ideal physique. This is a weakness so crushing to Thatcher that it hinders him from performing tasks that need full attention. Seemingly another weakness of Thatcher's is a lust for power. In order to journey on to a position of high stature on either side of the spectrum, Thatcher must have the power to hold that position weather it be an marine officer or captain of a pirate crew. Power must be displayed in order for people to migrate to his power and that is something he has yet to display even with a devil fruit in his possession. The reason this is a weakness for Thatcher is that in trying to obtain power his judgement almost always gets clouded under the pressure of becoming stronger. Abilities Physical Abilities Not having an array of abilities, the only combative ability Thatcher has are his physical abilities. Thatcher solely relies on his physical abilities when in a battle with anyone he comes across. Thatcher is a young man so his physical potential has not been developed yet however his current physical abilities are capable. Although he doesn't look it, Thatcher is a very strong individual being able to lift a grown man off his feet with one arm. What makes his strength formidable is when it is used in combination with his martial arts skills. Another formidable physical ability of Thatcher is his speed. Much of the time Thatcher has superior speed compared to his opponent because Thatcher has trained his speed. He was known to be the fastest person in his martial arts class and because of this he was a formidable opponent against students of the same caliber. Having done research about various fighting styles, Thatcher stumbled upon the technique which involves stepping off the ground at least ten times to propel himself at high speeds. Thatcher trained his physical speed to such heights that he naturally can move at Soru speeds without having to step off the ground ten times. This kind of leg strength unlocked two other abilities for Thatcher which were and . With three Rokushiki abilities such as those, Thatcher can handle himself against opponents that have speed and strength on their side. The main form of martial arts Thatcher trained in centered around kickboxing and grappling. With his raw speed, Thatcher's kickboxing is one of a kind and makes him a very difficult opponent to face up close. His quick hands and feet allow him to launch attacks at near supersonic speeds with lazer accuracy and a load of force upon impact. He can create after images of attacks to fool opponents into thinking an attack is coming from one direction but is instead not actually there. With the ability to launch a Rankyaku from his leg, close range combat is ideal for Thatcher to engage opponents in. As for his grappling, when Thatcher is seemingly outmatched in both the speed and strength department he relies on his grappling abilities to restrain opponents. Although his strength may not be superior, enough strength in certain joints and areas of the body can stop a person from moving that specific part of their body. His grappling ability relies on technique and not strength as he was taught that will always win in battles. Devil Fruit & Haki Thatcher ate the Pin Pin no Mi which gives Thatcher the ability to generate and manipulate an endless amount of life energy/life force as well. Haki is the use of life force to augment attacks, have a heightened sense of perception, and in some cases an overwhelming force of will that overpowers others. There is no Haki without life force and the Pin Pin no Mi gives Thatcher the potential to do extraordinary things however he has not unlocked this potential yet. Upon eating the Pin Pin no Mi, Thatcher gained an endless amount of life force at his disposal however what he can do with the fruits power so far is very limited. Although limited one of the most useful abilities with the Pin Pin no Mi is the ability to heal himself. Thatcher figured out this ability of the Pin Pin no Mi a couple of years after eating the devil fruit. Small cuts and bruises were easily healed by exerting his life force in that specific area. What the life force in that specific area does is simply accelerate the cells regenerative properties. As a limited ability, Thatcher can only heal minor lacerations on his body without fully devoting his focusing his attention to it. Anything major like a damaged organ or broken bone requires Thatcher to focus his life force into that area which sometimes requires him to place his hands on the specific area. Thatcher is slowly figuring out that his life force can be transferred onto others to heal them as well. This healing ability is a great tool for situations he practically can't get out of without injuring himself. Placing his life force into an object can not only heal that object, but give it life as well. Thatcher can place his life force into an object and animate it bring that object to live similar to the with the difference being that what he animates does not become human-like. What Thatcher animates operates under his will and his command which at the moment takes concentration. With his level of control over his devil fruit Thatcher cannot animate more than fifty objects at a time and that all depends on the size. Kenbunshoku Haki Thatcher is very knowledgeable about the three forms of Haki even as adolescent, so when he suddenly was able to view the presence of other from far away he was surprised but informed. Kenbunshoku Haki was awakened in Thatcher during a marital arts tournament during the finals of that tournament. The tournament was only to determine who would become the senior student at the marital arts dojo Thatcher attended however it was a very big deal at the time and Thatcher poured his being into training and preparing for that tournament. Thatcher lost the tournament and the disappointment behind losing it caused the power to be awakened. He came to the realization that losing the tournament was destined for him and was the cause for awakening Kenbunshoku Haki. Thatcher hasn't had to use Kenbunshoku Haki in many dire situations and so he has not had any reasons to train his Haki. Opponents he has faced aren't skilled enough outpace his Haki and Thatcher has yet to meet a person who can. The extent of his ability stretches to only being able to predict attacks of considerable speed like a gunshot or cannon blast. Using Kenbunshoku Haki he can sense the presence of others all around him but this range doesn't extend further than 1000 meters. The use of this skill has however propelled him in learning several martial arts in rather quick time frames. History Past